


TF2 One Shots

by Saltiest_Salt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, sand castles, tf2 amino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltiest_Salt/pseuds/Saltiest_Salt
Summary: Just a collection of one shots from Tf2 Amino Challenges.Chapter 1 - Sand Castles





	TF2 One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout hates the beach.

The sand crunched under his footfalls, the grains being pushed aside and sliding onto his shoes, his mama had bought the bright red flip flops earlier that day. His young and pudgy face wore a large gin, a singular tooth missing in his mouth, the Tooth Fairy had given him a dime for it. That had been the only thing he seemed to be able to talk about for a week. A laugh broke out of him as he kicked the sand up, it quickly falling back down to tickle his toes. His hand held a yellow bucket, it swung back and forth with every step, occasionally hitting his leg.  
The hand holding his other suddenly gripped tighter, he had always thought those hands were funny. They completely covered his hands when they wanted, it’s fingers were long, almost all of them longer than his entire hand, they were even bigger than his mama’s. “Jeremy, look,” it tugged, when he lifted his head, he felt his jaw drop. The sky was a clear blue with only a few puffy white clouds residing in it, but what captured his attention was the ocean. Waves crashed on the shore, moving sand and rocks aside, a bit by bit. The water seemed to go on for forever and it floored the small boy. Different shades of blue went back and forth, mixing into one another, each one one of a kind.  
It took Jeremy a moment to be able to look away from the sight, turning his attention to his papa. The ever present suit and mask was there, his mama had thought it was funny that he’d wear it to the beach, and the boy couldn’t help but agree with her a bit. A small smile was on the man’s face, but it didn’t reach his eyes, a sadness in there that the boy was too young and naive to see. “Go on,” he chuckled, the noise was half hearted and empty, but Jeremy just smiled happily.  
As he bolted towards the water and across the beach, his flip flops seemed to fly off him, causing him to stumble a bit, but it didn’t stop him. The sand was hot against his bare feet, going between his toes with every step. The bucket hit him with every swing of his arms, causing him to give out a loud laugh, when he drew close seagulls jumped into the air, flying for just a moment before landing a few feet away. He stopped suddenly, not even an inch away from the water, he almost fell in with the sudden stop, but caught himself. A look of unsureness crossed his face before Jeremy looked back towards his papa, his hands were in his pockets and was slowly walking towards the boy. The smile returned to his face before he stuck a foot into the water, only to pull it back quickly with a squeak. “It’s cold!” He yelled out laughing before kicking the water into the air, splashing himself. Taking a few steps into the water so it was just above his ankles, he started to jump, causing the water to drench the hem of his shorts. Even with the sun shining and the weather warm, Jeremy soon started to shiver. When walked onto shore, we ran over to his papa, bucket now pressed against his chest. “Let’s build a sand castle,” he said, looking up at the man who was only a few feet away from the water. His papa gave a grimace, but managed to sit down in an elegant fashion.  
It surprised the boy, considering his papa wasn’t one known to being okay with getting dirty, but he just giggled and jumped down beside him, digging his pail into the sand. “The first thing we have to do is fill the bucket,” he nodded assuredly, “trust me, I’m a po-pofessenal at making the bestest sand castles,” he stuttered, having a bit of a difficulty. The man had the urge to correct him, but didn’t, instead only giving a small nod in agreement.  
The sand filled the bucket at an almost alarming rate, it didn’t take the two long to fill it, even with the occasional complaint about sand in his gloves and suit. When the boy flipped the container over, a portion of its contents spilled out along the rim, but most of it stayed, starting to take shape, hidden under the bright yellow bucket. When it was lifted up only a second later, parts of the lopsided tower fell, but it didn’t stop Jeremy from letting out a happy laugh and throwing his hands into the air. “Wha’d I tell ya,” he exclaimed proudly, confidence evident.  
“It’s quite the structure,” his voice was unsure, not able to find the right word to describe the “sand castle” without insulting it, but thankfully for the man, he was quickly interrupted.  
“It’s not done yet!” The boy pouted, unimpressed, “it’s not the bestest yet, it needs shells!” Standing up, he pointed to the west side of the shore, “you go that way, I’ll go the other way, that way we can get the most shells.” He didn’t bother waiting before bounding off to the east.  
It didn’t take him long to find a shell, spotting a gold and brown one slowly moving closer to the sea. When he picked it up, he ignored the slimey snail crawling deeper inside of it. With one inside his bucket, he grinned before running along the beach, skipping a few shells as he went.  
While he wouldn’t admit it to himself, with only five shells in his bucket, two of which being sand dollars, he was getting bored. Believing that he had gathered the perfect amount of shells for decorating his castle, Jeremy started his way towards where his papa and him had built the creation. It didn’t take him long, between running and not going too far to begin with. With every step the bucket swung, causing two shells to fall out before he got back.  
When the sand castle came into sight, he froze, his papa wasn’t there, but a large pile of shells was. Inching closer, he felt his jaw drop. The decorations were in a bunch of different shapes in colours, from bright teal to pink, with a laugh, he dropped his pail and raced over, falling to his knees beside the pile. Forgetting his papa, Jeremy started to place the shells into the castle walls, causing it to shift. Quickly realizing he was running out of space, he grabbed his bucket and started to create more structures, laughing as a few collapsed.  
He only had a few shells left when the noticed the waves, they were higher up then they had been earlier that day, slowly inching closer to his sand castles. A childish glare growing on his face, he stood to step in between the two, throwing his hands out to try to make himself look bigger than he was. “Stop that!” He yelled, stomping down when the waves reached his feet.  
His breathing started to pick up when the water brushed against the closest castle. “Stop, I made that with my papa,” he screamed. Sobs started to bubble up in his throat before the structure collapsed, washing away slowly in the waves. Falling down, he felt the waves soak his shorts as they washed away his castles and shells. “I hate you,” he hiccuped, crying until he started to hyperventilate, his head becoming light and his hands going numb.  
As the last of his creations fell away, he crawled up out of the water, it quickly growing too high for him. “Papa?” He called out, wanting to go home, when no reply came, he curled up on the sand, waiting for him to come back.

But no one came.


End file.
